Existing techniques used for attaching silicon microchips to flexible circuitry include wire bonding, flip-chip bonding, and direct printing of metal ink to form a conductive bridge from the circuitry on the substrate to the pads on the chip. Such methods, however, fail to provide cost-effective assembly of hybrid circuits incorporating small microchips.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.